Feelings for the dead
by Forever-a-Fanfictioner
Summary: Elena wakes up with Damon at her house, he wants to tell her something but everytime he tries something happens. then something happens to elena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Looks that can kill."

Elena's Point of View

Elena sighed. I had just woken up, and i just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. I looked around her room to see what triggered me to wake from my magnificent slumber. I didn't see anything out of its rightful place. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard a crash from downstairs. I quickly got up and ran down the stairs.

Damon's Point of View

He could imagine her upstairs debating whether or not to go back to sleep or stat awake. He wished that she would just come downstairs already. Then he heard her heartbeat relax to its sleeping beat. No she couldn't go back to sleep they have to talk! He thought to himself. So he did what any guy like Damon would do made some noise. Immediately she came running down the stairs.

Elena's Point of View

Right as I walked onto the landing I saw Damon sitting on my couch! What is he doing at my place this early in the morning? I thought to myself. "Damon what are you doing here"? I asked him, with a confused look hoping for a truthful answer.

Damon's Point of View

"Man do you look beautiful with your confused look" he said out-loud meaning to say it in his head. "Well anyway", "Stefan has gone hunting and I wanted to talk to you.

Elena's Point of View

I was quite surprised when he told me I looked beautiful, with a confused look. Usually he says lots of negative things, especially when he's drunk. I didn't even here what he was talking about, I just kept staring into those big blue pools of crystal… Snap out of it Elena! You're in love with Stefan not Damon! I thought to myself and told myself over and over.

Nobody's Point of View

"So Elena what do you say, do you agree"? Asked Damon hopefully. "What"? "Agree to what"? She asked with her confused look on yet again. "Were you not listening to everything I just said"? Damon asked "Nevermind, I asked you if really did hate me or was the night we danced just a lie"? He repeated. "I- BRINNNNNNNG BRINNNNNNNNNNNG BRINNNNNNNNNNNNG! "I have to take this Elena said while her phone went off.

"Hey bonnie"! Elena squealed. "I need to try a couple of spells out and I need a human being". Said bonnie as quickly as she could. "I would be honored". Elena said acting like a princess. "Where to"? She asked bonnie. "The boarding house I need space". Said bonnie.

"Hey, Damon I'll be back soon don't wait for me though"! Elena yelled before she jumped into her car speeding to the boarding house.

Man! Thought Damon. Why didn't I just come right on and tell her? I mean why I had to go an

Elena's Point of View

I wonder what Damon wanted to know about the dance. Elena thought while driving to the old boarding house. "(Elena scream's)" there was something in the road running straight toward her car then it lifted her car up and Elena blacked out.

Meanwhile… (Nobody's pov)

Man, thought bonnie. Elena is supposed to be here already, where is she? She asked her-self. Well time to the tracking spell. "Candles lit, check. Grimour, check. Map, check. Piece of Elena's hair, check." "Nos esse simul semel coniunctus amicitia ut reconde placet auxilium me invenire et te claudere ad cor meum tibi sunt mea amicus invenire Elena, invenire Elena, invenire Elena, invenire Elena! Bonnie was seeing a vision, where Elena was driving down the road on the way to the boarding house and then a guy came running at her car then he lifted it up and flipped it on its back and Elena blacked out. Look at her surroundings, bonnie told herself. The vision stopped and Bonnie flipped out her cell calling Damon. Then she told him what happened.

"Stefan Elena crashed" Damon said with a worried tone into his celphone. "What"? Stefan yelled freaking out. "She was driving to our place when the next thing you know some dude drove by and saw the car on its back with her unconscious in it and a guy trying to get her out though he was really trying to bite her". "WHERE IS SHE NOW"? Stefan yelled while crushing the life out of rabbit. "Oh she's still in the car" he replied with a duh tone.

"Well where is her car"? Stefan asked while gritting his teeth. "On the road before our street" Damon replied casually. "Get an ambulance and meet me there" Stefan said not calm at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"Looks that can kill."

Elena's Point of View

Elena sighed. I had just woken up, and i just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. I looked around her room to see what triggered me to wake from my magnificent slumber. I didn't see anything out of its rightful place. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard a crash from downstairs. I quickly got up and ran down the stairs.

Damon's Point of View

He could imagine her upstairs debating whether or not to go back to sleep or stat awake. He wished that she would just come downstairs already. Then he heard her heartbeat relax to its sleeping beat. No she couldn't go back to sleep they have to talk! He thought to himself. So he did what any guy like Damon would do made some noise. Immediately she came running down the stairs.

Elena's Point of View

Right as I walked onto the landing I saw Damon sitting on my couch! What is he doing at my place this early in the morning? I thought to myself. "Damon what are you doing here"? I asked him, with a confused look hoping for a truthful answer.

Damon's Point of View

"Man do you look beautiful with your confused look" he said out-loud meaning to say it in his head. "Well anyway", "Stefan has gone hunting and I wanted to talk to you.

Elena's Point of View

I was quite surprised when he told me I looked beautiful, with a confused look. Usually he says lots of negative things, especially when he's drunk. I didn't even here what he was talking about, I just kept staring into those big blue pools of crystal… Snap out of it Elena! You're in love with Stefan not Damon! I thought to myself and told myself over and over.

Nobody's Point of View

"So Elena what do you say, do you agree"? Asked Damon hopefully. "What"? "Agree to what"? She asked with her confused look on yet again. "Were you not listening to everything I just said"? Damon asked "Nevermind, I asked you if really did hate me or was the night we danced just a lie"? He repeated. "I- BRINNNNNNNG BRINNNNNNNNNNNG BRINNNNNNNNNNNNG! "I have to take this Elena said while her phone went off.

"Hey bonnie"! Elena squealed. "I need to try a couple of spells out and I need a human being". Said bonnie as quickly as she could. "I would be honored". Elena said acting like a princess. "Where to"? She asked bonnie. "The boarding house I need space". Said bonnie.

"Hey, Damon I'll be back soon don't wait for me though"! Elena yelled before she jumped into her car speeding to the boarding house.

Man! Thought Damon. Why didn't I just come right on and tell her? I mean why I had to go an

Elena's Point of View

I wonder what Damon wanted to know about the dance. Elena thought while driving to the old boarding house. "(Elena scream's)" there was something in the road running straight toward her car then it lifted her car up and Elena blacked out.

Meanwhile… (Nobody's pov)

Man, thought bonnie. Elena is supposed to be here already, where is she? She asked her-self. Well time to the tracking spell. "Candles lit, check. Grimour, check. Map, check. Piece of Elena's hair, check." "Nos esse simul semel coniunctus amicitia ut reconde placet auxilium me invenire et te claudere ad cor meum tibi sunt mea amicus invenire Elena, invenire Elena, invenire Elena, invenire Elena! Bonnie was seeing a vision, where Elena was driving down the road on the way to the boarding house and then a guy came running at her car then he lifted it up and flipped it on its back and Elena blacked out. Look at her surroundings, bonnie told herself. The vision stopped and Bonnie flipped out her cell calling Damon. Then she told him what happened.

"Stefan Elena crashed" Damon said with a worried tone into his celphone. "What"? Stefan yelled freaking out. "She was driving to our place when the next thing you know some dude drove by and saw the car on its back with her unconscious in it and a guy trying to get her out though he was really trying to bite her". "WHERE IS SHE NOW"? Stefan yelled while crushing the life out of rabbit. "Oh she's still in the car" he replied with a duh tone.

"Well where is her car"? Stefan asked while gritting his teeth. "On the road before our street" Damon replied casually. "Get an ambulance and meet me there" Stefan said not calm at all.


End file.
